Bodies of water, such as lakes and rivers have been used by humanity for thousands of years for removing organic waste from populated areas. Generally, large bodies of water provide a large capacity for breaking down organic waste products through biological processes. However, as population growth near rivers and lakes increase, the influx of organic waste into these bodies of water soon overwhelms the water's natural capacity for efficiently processing the waste.
While providing waste removal for a community, nearby bodies of water are also utilized for drinking water and food. Thus, as the water becomes overwhelmed by the pollution introduced therein, the risk of water-borne diseases and parasites greatly increases as well.